1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a solar cell module and more particularly to a solar cell module having an improved construction of plural solar cell modules to be connected securely and easily.
2. Prior Art
A solar cell module case including plural solar cell devices and having a concave section on its side wall and a convex section on its opposite side wall has been proposed, wherein the concave and convex sections have terminals for the solar cell devices, whereby the convex section of a module case is inserted into the concave section of another module cases so that both solar cell modules can be connected to each other electrically and mechanically.
However, the connection made by inserting the convex section of a module case into the concave section of another module case is susceptible to the force applied in the direction opposite to or perpendicular to the insertion direction. The connection is also susceptible to the force exerted to twist the module cases. If the module cases are connected one after another on a plane, the connection may be disconnected at some connection points. Even when the connection is not disconnected, the output of the solar cells cannot be obtained if the connection is improper. Thus the connected solar modules cannot function as solar cells.
Since solar cells are generally used outdoors, the electrical and mechanical connection of the solar cell modules must be done securely and firmly.